


Nobody's Home

by SuperLazySharkBot



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Julian Devorak, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Submissive Julian Devorak, Top Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLazySharkBot/pseuds/SuperLazySharkBot
Summary: You decide to make Portia a small evening visit, but she's not the Devorak you actually find there.(Let's be real, I just wanted to write Julian sucking some dick...)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 139





	Nobody's Home

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice's a dick owner in this story, but since I didn't mentioned any specific name...? Damm, I don't know. If you're here then go have fun!

By the time I arrive at Portia's small cottage, the sun is already setting. The walk to the palace was long and tiring, even though I've already done it a thousand times. All I wished for right now was to drink a steaming hot cup of coffee, and to sit down in the garden bench and talk. I knew Portia would have some interesting stories to tell, and I was always up to hear them. 

I knocked on the door, and it didn't take long for someone to open it. It was Julian, big smirk on his face and Pepi by his feet, curling her tail on long legs and giving me a welcoming purr. 

"What a view to have after a long day... Glad to see you here, my dear." He greets me, slightly bending down so I can reach his lips. I smile, holding lightly on his shoulder to balance, and keeping our lips together just a second too long. Just the small contact makes me realize how much I have missed him in the past few days.

"I was going mad without you! If I talked about your pretty face just one more time, I swear, Asra would shut me up for good." I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "What are you doing around here? Thought you were going to spend the whole night out as well..." I ask, going inside past him and picking Pepi up. She pushes her head against my hand, melting me softly. "Ow, I've missed you too!"

"The red market was so busy I thought I could go back there some other day... So I thought it would be nice to make a visit." Dropping my bag on the table, I pet Pepi again, trying to meet his cute averting gaze. "Even though I didn't know you would be here... I'm quite happy you are."

I smile kindly his way, easing his embarrassment. It feels so good to hear that Julian needs me just as much as I need him. In fact, even after all that we've been through, I still manage to worry so much about him every time he's away. I know he would never leave me, but I can't seem to subside a feeling of dread, a persistent tug on my guts. Like he might just slip between my fingers if I'm not around... And I'll be empty.

He holds my hand, and just then I realized I've been holding the chair backrest so tight my knuckles had turned white. He rubs his other hand on my cheek, smiling softly, and I feel the tensions relieving from my shoulders. He's here now. That's all that matters.

"What have you brought there?" He asks, and I see Pepi raiding my beg, tail swinging curiously in the air.

"Hey, get out of there, you silly fluff!" I shout, grabbing the cat in a desperate motion. She meows, outraged, while I put her down on a chair. It doesn't take long though, for her to curl into a ball and forget the recent operation. "It's a potato bread. I baked it this morning, and thought I would share it with..." I pause and look around, confused. "Where's Portia?"

"She's at the castle, helping Nadia out in some important affairs, or so I think." He sends a conspiratory wink my way. "We got the place all to ourselves."

I slide my hands around his hips, smirking. "Then let's make the best out of it, hm?"

"Gah, I'm so full!" I moan, leaning back in the wooden bench. I look at my bag, almost empty after we've ate three loafs of bread, circled by four empty bottles of beer. "Do you think Portia's going to get mad at us for drinking her beer?"

"Maybe..." he blushes, averting his eyes. "If she does, we just have to buy her more! Is not a hard task to calm the beast, huh?"

I nod, wraping an arm around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He hums softly as I hold him tight. Sitting in here with him brings memories from the past. From when I didn't know if we would be able to stay together for long. If he would make out alive. It feels like it was a decade ago. I can see now what it feels like to fear that you might never see the one you love again...

I hear a low moan, and just then I realize I'be been digging my nails on his waist through his shirt. Julian doesn't say anything, as if he expects I'll keep going if I don't realize what I'm doing. His reaction shakes me out of the past, and I feel something in my guts heat up. 

I dig my nails in deeper, and reach to whisper on his ear. 

"Your face's so red... Are you drunk? Do you nees help?" I laugh, lightly bitting on his earlobe.

"I may be a little drunk..." he turns his head my way, his hand creeping up my tigh to the buttons of my pants, and shamelessly tugs them open. "But not too much for a little work..." sliding his right hand in, he quickly grabs the bulge of my hard cock, gently pressing on it. What I deliver back is a short gasp, nails digging deeper on his side.

"S-so, what about you?" He mutters under his breath, and smirks. "May I be of help?"

My mind is still working slow due to the alcohol. I feel the heat rising from my pants all the way up to my brain, and the whole world seems to be slowly enveloping on a thick, hot fog. Even so, I can feel a shiver run down my spine when Julian bites his lip, a profuse blush filling his face. That damm bastard, he knows it drives me fucking crazy when he does that. 

Almost as if taken over by instinct, I hold firmly on Julian's red hair, violently pulling his face close to mine. He groans, eyes darting from my hard dick to my almost blazing stare. 

"You better get down there and suck me good. And dont spill a drop, or I swear I'll shove it down your throat again so hard it'll break your stupid jaw."

I can see his throat move as he dryly gulps down his excitement at my words. He quickly nodds, getting down in between my legs with the hurry of a starving prisoner. I can't help a smile of satisfaction as I watch him struggle with my clothing, curling his fingers clumsily and tugging them down.

"Oh..." finnaly, he menages to reveal one long, quite smooth shaft, only a few bluish veins popping here and there. "Is... Is it bigger then I remember? That reminds me from that one time back on the sea... " He's staring at the oozing head, almost as if in a trance, and I have to kick him on the side to snap him out of it. He shakes his head, holding it in his right hand idly stroking it. "Yes, yes, my jaw is on the line..."

With a last playfull smirk, he tugs his hair away from his face and starts to work with devotion. Licking up from the base to the head, then circling around it with his tongue, suddenly I can't think about anything but his mouth on my dick. Hist technique is indeed, perfect, but it doesn't matter how good it feels, I can't close my eyes.

I just love to see the face he makes, sucking on it like it has his favorite flavor. Watching drool rolling down his chin and hearing his moans and lewd, wet sounds, makes me feel like I could come from the look on his face alone.

He always slowly strokes the base with his hand, squeezing it tight every time my length makes him gag. His rhythm is slow, steady, and while I can feel the world vanishing around me in continuous waves of pleasure, the urge to fuck him silly slowly builds up inside me.

Is when he once again stops, focusing only on the head, that I can't wait anymore.

"Your time is up." I groan, grabbing his hair with both my hands before thrusting into his mouth all the way to the base with one strong motion. "Fuck... so good..."

My teeth clench as I feel his throat tightening around me while he gags. It's so soft and hot I feel like I'm going to melt... his hands hold tightly on my thighs, and his face is contorted on a filthy mess of tears, drool, precum and sweat, eyes rolling back and a jaw so open it looks like I'm about to dislodge it. I know he's in pain, and every time I hear another delighted groan echo on his throat, my smile grows even wider. With the overpowering mix between his magnificent sounds and the view of his handsome messed up face, my mind gets so numb I can't form a single thought or stop my hips. 

It feels like I might just break him every time my cock goes even deeper, bulging out on his neck, and I can we his chest moving up and down, lungs frantically looking for air every time I pull back enough for him to catch it. My mind is racing with the pleasure and heat, and I force his head foward when I know I'm getting close. 

It's such a sight to see him struggling to swallow everything quickly, and I enjoy the last surges of adrenaline in my brain before my whole body starts to relax. Slowly, I pull out and hold his chin open with my hand.

"You did swallow everything." I praise, gently stroking his hair. "What a good little bird. Did just like I told you, even through I just went ahead and facefucked you anyway."

"Well, I'm not one to miss the chance to have a good drink." he smiled, massaging his sore throat as I fix my clothing. He quickly gets up though, face still flushed when he turns his back and starts heading inside. "Do YOU want to miss the main course, magician?"

"Oh, but look at this slippery boy of mine..." I hold him firmly by the waist before he can escape, finding my way to grab strongly at his ass. "Are you that hungry for dick, to the point of messing up your dear sister's bed?"

I can feel his weight shift, like he's considering his options, even though I know what he'll choose.

"Can't we just clean it up before she comes back?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I managed to get out, but if you guys ever feel like it, maybe I can write some more... I guess?  
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
